


Love Comes Softly

by bootsy_mine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsy_mine/pseuds/bootsy_mine
Summary: Written for Haiti relief on LJ a long time ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not JKR - I don't own anything. This is for fun and not profit.

Love Comes Softly

Sitting and shivering in his cold cell, Draco pulled himself more tightly together in hopes that his body heat would warm up the threadbare blanket and afford him even the slightest moment of comfort. It was an awkward way to rest, but to stretch out in this cold cell would be unbearable. It would mean separating his limbs from his core, they might even encounter the wet, and then it would be hours before the cold dampness would leave, and he would be left shivering. There was a faint trickling of icy water along the stone walls and not a spot of natural light, as there were no windows in his cell block. Someone nearby began coughing uncontrollably. Draco groaned. Unless the poor prisoner had the foresight to save some of his drink from earlier, it would end violently. Soon, Draco’s prediction came true and he heard the other prisoner retching from the force of his coughs. Draco leaned his head back against his mattress and tried not to hear the pathetic sounds.

He’d been told that his stay in Azkaban would be for the duration of five years and he’d be eligible for parole in three, if he were cooperative and showed signs of trying to rehabilitate. Draco wondered how he was doing on that count and how much time had passed. He remembered his trial as if it were yesterday. His father had assured him that he had the best law wizards money could buy and his mother had promised that Harry Potter would likely show up and give testimony, that he’d been coerced. Sadly, both had occurred and neither helped much.

The war reparations imposed upon the Malfoy family had drained the Malfoy estate until they had to sell, not only the antique paintings, furniture and tapestries, but also the Manor itself. His mother alone had been pardoned of her war crimes. Destitute, alone, and in desperate need of funds to repay the law wizard, she’d gone to work as a seamstress. Her society friends had abandoned her the moment her plight was discovered. Past friends whom they’d lent money to, failed to repay the loans and sneered their disdain over the “poor” Malfoys. His father, Lucius, was sentenced to the kiss. Draco had not been permitted to say goodbye or attend the proceedings. His mother told him about it at her usual monthly visit. She didn’t need to, he’d seen his father’s lifeless shell floating outside his cell and the dementors feeding upon his desperation. The sight of it had not helped him much and the cold had seeped into his bones.

His mother promised she would try to visit more frequently, but she was working 80 hours a week and looked so tired and frail that Draco found it necessary to lie and tell her that Azkaban wasn’t as bad as it was rumored, and if it wasn’t for the fact that he loved her and missed her, she wouldn’t need to visit at all. She seemed to see through his lie rather easily but hugged and kissed him just the same. This was so much worse than any punishment he’d ever endured. The days bled together and the weeks blurred. He felt as though his entire life had been spent inside the cell feeling cold, hungry, and desperate.

Once a month, he was permitted a half hour alone to bathe before his mother’s visit. He’d stopped looking in the mirror six times ago, terrified at what he’d seen. He wondered how his mother could stand to come here once a month and look at what he’d become. He missed her so badly that it hurt. He couldn’t remember how long it had been since her last visit or how long until her next. It didn’t matter. When he was taken for his bath, it meant he’d see her again.

The days continued to blur endlessly and still the guards did not take him for his bath. He wondered briefly if something had changed and his mother just couldn’t stand to see him anymore. He wouldn’t blame her. He was a pathetic shell of the son she’d raised. Despite his dark thoughts, he refused to give up hope. Without her constant visits, life would truly be unbearable. He decided that he needed a distraction. At breakfast that morning, he sacrificed a spoonful of his too small ration of porridge to place a small mark on the wall. Every day he continued to spare a spoonful and in this way began to keep track of the days. When he reached 30 spoonfuls, he knew something was terribly wrong. Over a month had passed without a visit from his mother. Feeling the bitterness of being alone and left without hope, he finally did something that he’d promised himself he would not do; he bowed his head and began to weep. The dementors seemed to be alerted to his plight and swarmed to feed upon his misery. As he felt every moment of happiness slipping away, his consciousness went with it. Exhausted and void of tears, he fell into a restless slumber.

A loud clanging sound tore him from his sleep. He bolted upright and looked around in a panic.

“Malfoy, time for a bath,” the guard announced.

Draco couldn’t stop the smile that erupted across his face. His mother was finally here again. He would be hugged and kissed and warmed by her love for their hour visit. He quickly removed himself from the tangle of his blanket and followed the guard to the cell block bath room.

There were two other men using the large tub, but Draco didn’t care, he’d grown accustomed to the lack of privacy. All he cared about was getting the filth of the prison off his hair and skin and then seeing his mother and being reassured of her love.

“Dulhov, times up! Macnair, five minutes,” the guard called out.

Draco shuddered involuntarily, Macnair was terrifying but he would be gone soon and the prisoners didn’t bother one another in the bath. It was an unspoken rule among them that Draco thanked Merlin for every day.

Turning his back to the other two prisoners, he dropped his filthy shift and gratefully climbed into the lukewarm water. He much preferred his water hot, to the point of scalding, but in this hell hole, any water was a blessing. 

There was a small portion of shampoo and another of soap for his use. He’d long ago grown to accept that there would be no conditioner for his hair or lotion for his skin. Draco was careful to wet himself thoroughly before using his provisions, as he knew there wouldn’t be any more for him and he wanted to smell fresh for his mother.

Washing the filth off made him feel almost human again, and once more he was grateful to his mother for her visits that provided him with this small luxury. He felt compassion for those prisoners who didn’t receive visits and so were left in their own filth indefinitely.

Long before Draco was ready, the guard returned to tell him that his time was up. He climbed out of the tub and dried off with the threadbare towel provided. Then, he pulled on the thin shift that replaced his filthy one. It was clean and that was the nicest thing that Draco could think about it.

“Let’s go,” the guard directed, leading him towards the visiting cells. Draco allowed himself to be rushed along as he was eager to see his mother. In just a few moments, he’d be wrapped in a warm embrace and kissed and made to feel special again.

The guard opened the door, “You have an hour.”

Draco rushed inside to see not his beautiful mother but Professor Lupin, though it was probably just Mr. Lupin now that he’d been fired for being a were-wolf. Draco turned to tell the guard that he’d made a mistake when the were-wolf’s clearing his throat made him pause and turn back.

“There’s no mistake, Mr. Malfoy. I came to see you. Would you please sit down,” Lupin gestured towards the prisoner’s seat across the table from him.

Draco felt a shudder of cold at the loss of his mother’s company but was too grateful to be clean and out of his cell to be rude or unkind to Lupin, so he turned around and took the seat without a word.

“I can tell you aren’t pleased by my visit. I should imagine you were expecting someone else?” Lupin offered.

Draco cleared his rough throat before answering, “I was expecting my mother but I’m not displeased by your visit. I am grateful you’ve come.”

“So, you’ve finally learned humility,” Lupin sighed, looking both sad and pleased at once.

Draco nodded and averted his eyes so that he was looking at the table. It was an ancient wooden table with lots of scratches. He wondered if the other inmates used their finger nails to carve the grooves. Realizing that the silence was dragging, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 

“How are you, Mr. Malfoy?” Lupin asked, sounding genuinely interested in his answer.

“I am surviving,” Draco responded. He was unwilling to lie and say he was well but he also didn’t want to sound as though he were looking for sympathy.

“I would imagine it is difficult to cope day to day while living in these conditions,” Lupin further prompted.

Draco sighed; obviously Lupin was fishing for information about the condition of the prisoners here. Maybe he was writing a story for the paper or was on a crusade to improve the living conditions. Draco really didn’t care, he was just happy to be out of his cell, clean, away from the dementors, and having another wizard to talk to who wasn’t already half insane.

“The cells are cold and damp, furnished with one cot and one chamber pot. The chamber pot is magically emptied only once a day so by midday the cell block reeks of human waste. There is no natural light so the cells remain dismal and cold. We are each given only one shift and one blanket and both are threadbare. We are fed small meals two times a day and permitted to bathe only before meeting company. The dementors roam freely among the cells and feed off any they find appealing. Was there anything else you wanted to know about being a prisoner here?” Draco responded dryly, as though he were mentioning the weather instead of the horrid living conditions he was being subjected to.

Lupin visibly blanched with each new comment. “I had no idea what Sirius must have gone through. It must be very difficult for you, with your background.”

“It was at first sir, but I’ve learned patience and humility,” Draco responded continuing to avert his eyes and wishing Lupin would explain his presence.

“How long have you been here?” Lupin further questioned.

“I don’t know sir. Without natural sunlight, the days blur together and it’s hard to keep track. My mother used to visit once a month so I’d know how long it was from her visits. Her last visit was her 30th but I think she missed the last month’s visit,” Draco answered, glancing up to see both compassion and sadness in the were-wolf’s eyes.

“When were you incarcerated?” Lupin continued questioning.

“September 5, 1997, sir,” Draco answered.

“We’re both adults, Mr. Malfoy. You may call me Remus, may I call you Draco?” Lupin offered kindly.

“Alright, Remus,” Draco answered, testing out the name on his tongue and finding it comfortable.

Remus looked very uncomfortable and Draco wondered why he’d come. Was he looking for closure over his friend’s past incarceration? It hardly seemed likely that he’d choose Draco as his link, even if they were related. Feeling nervous and hoping not to offend his former professor, Draco decided to breech the subject.

“May I inquire as to what prompted your visit Remus?” Draco asked.

“I’ve no doubt you’ve been wondering about that. I wanted to try to have a pleasant chat before we had to get to that unpleasantness but this place doesn’t leave much room for niceties. I’m not sure exactly where to start. But it does seem our time is slipping away. You were indeed correct; your mother did miss a visit. She missed the last three. Narcissa had taken ill with dragon pox. Due to the financial burdens she carried, she did not seek out medical attention and continued to work extremely long hours. She collapsed at work two months ago and was taken to St. Mungos. Because she did not seek treatment sooner, more infections had set in and I’m sorry to be the one to tell you, but she passed away within two days,” Remus sadly explained.

Draco sat frozen in his chair. His mother was dead. She’d died two months ago. His mother was dead. She would never come see him again. His mother was dead. She would never hug him again. His mother was dead. She would never kiss him again. His mother was dead. He was alone. The werewolf had been kind enough to tell him and not make him sit and wonder. He should show appreciation. His mother was dead. His heart was breaking. He was alone. Oh, Merlin. What would become of him?

“Draco? Are you alright?” Remus gently prodded.

Swallowing down his sorrow, Draco asked, “How did you find out and why did it take so long to notify me?”

“St. Mungo’s contacted your mother’s sister, Andromeda, but she is very poor and was unable to pay your mother’s hospital bill so she could not claim the body. Andromeda sent word to Harry, to get help. Harry still believes he is in debt to your mother for what she did for him during the war. He hasn’t forgiven himself for not being able to help you avoid Azkaban. He’s out of the country and unable to return so he sent word for me to handle the affairs on his behalf. It took a while for the paperwork to go through and allow me access to his Gringott’s vault. He’s authorized me to take care of the hospital bill, the funeral costs, and repay the outstanding debts. I’ve come from your mother’s funeral. It was lovely. Many of her friends attended, as did Andromeda, Teddy and myself. I am sorry that I was unable to gain you a pass to attend but I didn’t think you would want her to wait for burial any longer than she already had,” Remus apologized.

“I appreciate your putting her to rest. Please, thank Potter for me,” Draco managed to whisper before he began shaking with his suppressed tears.

“It’s alright. There are no dementors here to feed off your misery. Let it out,” Remus encouraged, standing up and rubbing a hand in gentle circles over his back.

The human kindness after so long was Draco’s undoing. He covered his face and sobbed. He cried for his mother. He cried for his freedom. He cried for human comforts that he’d always taken for granted. He cried for shame that he’d broken down in front of this man who was really no more than a generous stranger. A bit of his Malfoy pride returned to him once he had cried himself out, and a blush stained his face.

“I’m sorry for loosing control like that. It was difficult hearing such bad news,” Draco apologized, hating the way his voice sounded glassy as he sniffed between words.

Remus handed him a clean, white handkerchief, “Here, clean yourself up, the guards will be returning for you soon.”

“I thank you, Remus, for all you’ve done. Once I’m released, I shall try to repay you,” Draco responded as he wiped his eyes and blew his nose in the soft, clean, handkerchief.

“Is there anything you need or want to know before they get here?” Remus prompted.

“How long have I been locked up?” Draco asked sounding very young and very afraid.

“You have been locked up for 34 months now, Draco. The Wizengamot is pleased with your behavior and is willing to consider you for a parole that would allow house arrest in 2 months time,” Remus answered.

Draco nodded but looked crestfallen. Even if the Wizengamot agreed to let him finish his sentence on house arrest, there was no house for him to return to and no money to pay for the appeal. For the first time, he envied his parents their death.

“Your aunt Andromeda is willing to allow you to serve your remaining sentence in her home and Harry has already made provisions to pay for the appeal,” Remus informed him patting his shoulder in encouragement.

Draco looked up, his eyes shining with unshed tears, “Thank you, that will help me cope with the next two months.”

“If you’d like, I can come see you in your mother’s place until your house arrest. It will give us a chance to get to know one another better since I’m staying there too,” Remus suggested.

Draco looked up at Remus, seeing the were-wolf through new eyes. The man he’d mocked in his youth had gone out of his way to help his mother and now was again putting himself out to make things more comfortable for him. He didn’t know how to deal with such kindness. His friends were only friends for his name or money and now that he had neither, he thought he’d be alone and vulnerable. How could someone who’d had such a difficult life be so kind and generous?

“I would really like that, Remus.” Draco answered, smiling for the first time since he’d discovered that it wasn’t his mother in the room.

“Time’s up!” the guard shouted, pulling the door open and ripping Draco out of his seat. The guard began to drag him back towards his cell.

“Hey! Just a minute. That’s abusive. You aren’t allowed to manhandle the prisoners unless they resist!” Remus shouted his voice tinged with anger.

“I’ll handle this piece of Deatheater scum any way I see fit,” the guard retorted, giving Draco an extra hard shove and pulling him away.

Draco glanced over his shoulder to see the furious look on Remus’s face. It shocked him to realize that the fury was on his behalf. Suddenly, he understood why Dumbledore had hired the were-wolf to teach them defense. Despite the guard’s size and nasty demeanor, Draco was sure that Remus could easily take him with or without his wand.

Draco was thrown into his cell and barely missed his chamber pot. He breathed a sigh of relief that he wouldn’t be covered in filth and quickly wrapped himself in this thin sheet. It smelled foul but it was so cold that Draco was still grateful for it. Huddled on his cot, he considered all the information he had gleaned.

His mother was gone. He was an orphan. The pain these thoughts invoked would be best explored later, when he wouldn’t draw the attention of the dementors. Thanks to Remus, he’d had a good cry and even though his emotions were terribly raw, he felt as though he had the strength to deal with the hardship and sorrow. Harry Potter was off somewhere but still was trying to help him because of his mother. In two more months, he might be able to leave the prison. His aunt was willing to let him stay with her. Best of all, Remus promised to visit so he wouldn’t be stuck in his own filth for the next two months and he’d have something to look forward to.

The were-wolf was nothing like he would have expected. He was gentle, kind, and caring. The only person who had ever treated Draco that way, in the past, was his mother. He found he was already developing a soft spot for Remus. That was another thing. All the adults in his life were big on power trips. They demanded you call them sir. Not Remus, right away he’d tried to make Draco feel comfortable so that it wouldn’t hurt so much when he told him the bad news. At least his mother received a proper burial and a funeral. He would need to do something to repay Potter and Remus for their help on that count.

Somehow, even the death of his mother wasn’t enough to make him feel hopeless. He had hope, something to focus on to help him maintain his sanity. He only had to endure two more months. Then he could mourn for his mother and set things right. Draco fell asleep murmuring, “two months, two months, just two more months.”

He awoke to the sounds of moans a few cells down. He knew from past experience to remain silent and pretend not to hear. Thinking positive thoughts, he felt the chill as a group of dementors floated past his cell on their way to feed on the misery.

A foul smell suddenly assaulted his senses followed by insane shrieking. His mind easily supplied the answer, another prisoner had died and the person in the cell next to him was distraught. Draco wondered who it was and if he knew them. Before long, the guards came to yell at the shrieking prisoner and administer a beating until the shrieking stopped. The dead body was not removed. It would be at least a week before the guards would willingly remove it. It was another of their punishments. They only removed the dead once a week and they’d collected the corpses yesterday.

The days began to blur together as they tended to do when he was locked in a cell alone, but Draco’s mind was no longer dull and void. He was plotting and planning like any true Slytherin. In two months, he would be out of here. He likely wouldn’t be permitted his wand until the subsequent two years were over but at least he would be away from the filth and the odors and the madness. He needed to find a way to restore his family’s good name and to repay Remus for his kindness.

As he lay and contemplated, an idea began to form in his devious mind. It was deliciously clever and would serve both purposes without the need for his wand. Politics were a wonderful thing. It was probably the one place in the Wizard World where corruption was a benefit.

Draco was just settling in for a nap when the guard banged loudly on his cell. “Malfoy, it’s time for a bath.”

Draco quickly got up and left his blanket. It was surprising. It didn’t feel as though a month had passed and other than Remus’s promised return, he couldn’t imagine who would bother to visit him.

Intrigued, Draco made quick use of his provisions and was dressed and ready after only 15 minutes.

“Eager, Malfoy?” the guard chided, poking him in the ribs much too roughly.

Draco nodded stiffly and allowed the guard to usher him into the visitor’s room. Remus sat in the same chair waiting patiently for him.

“One hour!” the guard bellowed before slamming the door.

“Hello, Draco, how are you?” Remus greeted.

“I’m well. Thank you for asking. How are you Remus?” Draco returned the greeting.

“I’ve been better. Teddy’s reached the terrible twos and is driving me insane,” Remus answered with a smile.

“I apologize for not asking sooner but I was rather distraught during your last visit. Who is Teddy?” Draco questioned.

“Teddy is my son and your second cousin,” Remus responded, still smiling.

“I can understand how he could be your son, but could you explain how I’m related. I’m afraid I’m not very familiar with this side of my family,” Draco requested.

“You know your mother’s sister is Andromeda. I was married to Andromeda’s daughter Nymphadora. Teddy is our son. I’ve brought pictures so that you could begin to familiarize yourself with them. Teddy is dying to meet you and throwing temper tantrums that you haven’t arrived in the house yet. I fear that he will monopolize you at first. Let me know if he becomes too bothersome and I’ll take him away,” Lupin explained as he pulled an envelope from his robes and began laying pictures over the table in front of Draco.

“This one is Andromeda,” Remus began, pointing to a picture of a woman that looked like an older version of Draco’s aunt Bellatrix.

Draco couldn’t help it. He was terribly startled as he expected this aunt to look just like his mother. He gasped out, “Bell.”

“I’m sure she doesn’t look much like your Mum,” Remus nodded agreeably; “It was her idea that I bring the pictures so you weren’t startled when you arrived at her house. Your mother was the baby of the family and Andromeda adored her. It all but broke her heart when she was disowned and no longer permitted to see your mother. Killed her a little bit more when you were born and she wasn’t permitted to come see you. But, your Mum did send a Birth announcement and a Naming announcement. Andromeda cherished them. She knew it meant that your Mum hadn’t disowned her in her heart. Your Mum’s actions saved the old girl a mountain of pain. Every year your Mum would send her a picture of you so she could watch you grow, so I’m sure that you will be much less of a surprise to your aunt than she is to you,” Remus chattered on explaining.

Draco nodded feeling overwhelmed at all the information his mother had never bothered to share.

“Do I have any other relatives?” Draco questioned.

“You knew about Sirius Black but he’s passed. However, Sirius was Harry Potter’s godfather, so I guess Harry could be a cousin of sorts, legally, due to your relation to his godfather,” Remus added.

“I bet Potter loves that,” Draco chuckled, taking his pleasure where he could get it.

“They keep it awfully warm in here, don’t they?” Remus questioned, avoiding the subject while unfastening the top two buttons of his shirt and revealing a modest patch of golden brown chest hair.

There was nothing in the world that Draco found sexier than chest hair. He blamed his fascination on his almost hairless body. His eyes were drawn to the small patch as he felt his blood begin to warm for the first time in nearly three years. Azkaban was so dark and dreary and depressing that his hormones had been as frozen as his body. When his mother came to visit, it was his mother and his thoughts had never gone in a sexual direction. Now this handsome, yes Draco could admit Remus was attractive especially with the way he was so kind and forgiving, man was coming to see him, his libido was waking up.

“It feels good to me after being in the cold cells for so long,” Draco admitted, shifting slightly on the chair to make sure that Remus wouldn’t see the evidence of the beginnings of his arousal through the thin shift.

“I imagine it would,” Remus kindly agreed, unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling up his sleeves to his elbows.

“Tell me about my family,” Draco encouraged.

“Andromeda is a fragile and petite lady but I wouldn’t dream of crossing her. She’s one of the smallest women I’ve ever known but she could make Mad Eye Moody cower without even raising her voice. Yet, she’s gentle and kind. You should see the way she takes care of Teddy. She showers him with love and affection but still won’t let him get away with anything,” Remus related with a smile that lit up his face. 

“She sounds just like my Mum,” Draco sighed, feeling more content than sad at the thought.

“Teddy is a little terror. He is into everything and always full of surprises. He’s a metamorphagus just like his mother was, so you never know how he’s going to look from day to day. He loves to hear stories and play in his sandbox. He hates to brush his hair or teeth and will try every trick in the book to avoid it. If it wasn’t for Andromeda, I would fear he’d loose his teeth. He doesn’t seem overly affected by having a father who is a werewolf. He might be a bit more aggressive than other two year olds, but he hasn’t turned during the full moon and he hasn’t affected anyone that he bit while teething so we think he’s in the clear,” Remus explained.

“I can’t wait to meet him. He sounds wonderful. I miss seeing children,” Draco lamented.

“I can’t imagine what you’re missing. I was pleased to see that your mind is intact. Poor Sirius had trouble adjusting to life outside of Azkaban, but I don’t think they’ve broken you yet. I won’t be able to see you next week, it’s a full moon and I don’t think I’ll be physically up to Azkaban, but I promise to come the following week,” Remus admitted, looking ashamed.

“Mum could only visit once a month, I’m grateful for any visits,” Draco responded, his eyes full of sincerity.

“If she’d known you were only given the opportunity to wash when you had a visitor, she would have come daily,” Remus informed him.

“It was hard enough on her to come once a month,” Draco answered.

“Draco, I know your mother would be proud if she could see you now. You’ve matured so much. You don’t belong in here. You’ve more than paid your debts,” Remus told him standing and squeezing Draco’s shoulder in a proud teacher gesture.

Draco turned to smile at his new friend and looked directly into the patch of chest hair. He smelled sandalwood and leather and felt the warmth of the hand through the thin threadbare shift. The three combined to overwhelm his senses and cause him to shudder.

“You poor child, you’re freezing and this is a warm room,” Remus responded indignantly. 

“I’m alright,” Draco disagreed, not wanting to explain the reawakening of his libido, especially to this man who was looking at him like a child still.

“Our first priority is getting you out of here, but once you’re free, we’re going to find a way to help the prisoners who remain. They should at least be given decent clothing and the option to wash daily,” Remus huffed, looking livid.

“My time’s almost up, please tell me something nice so I have something enjoyable to think about for the next two weeks,” Draco pleaded.

Remus immediately released his hand from Draco’s shoulder and sat back down in his seat.

“The other day, Teddy decided that he wanted a chocolate frog but the candy store was out of them. He decided that he had to have one and knew his godfather, Harry, would do anything for him. Did you know Harry was his godfather?” Remus questioned, interrupting his story.

“No, but I couldn’t think of anyone better,” Draco quickly reassured.

Remus smiled beautifully at him, tugging slightly at his open collar to reveal a bit more chest hair, “So Teddy tries to write Harry a letter. Andromeda’s already started his education and he can identify most letters and a few simple words. Well, the little hellion manages to construct a simple note. He wrote H-O-L-P F-O-G-G-S! And somehow managed to get a hold of my owl and send it off to Harry. Well, Harry immediately knew who sent it to him but couldn’t figure out what it meant. He thought something terrible was happening to Teddy. So, instead of contacting me, he contacted the Aurors to save his godson and petitioned for an immediate portkey home. No less than twenty-six Aurors arrived at the house to find out what we knew about Teddy and his whereabouts. It took twelve hours to get everyone sorted, fill out all the paperwork, sooth all the Aurors, and calm Harry down. Then Harry pulls Teddy onto his lap and finds out that Teddy needed a chocolate frog. I would have spanked him for all the trouble, but not Harry. He owled and Flooed all over Europe until he found a candy store with chocolate frogs and had them send Teddy a case,” Remus laughed as he finished his story.

“I think I’m going to adore Teddy, thank you,” Draco smirked.

“I suspect he’ll feel the same about you, you’ve truly become a good man, Draco.” Remus told him standing and wrapping Draco in a kindly hug. It was the kind of hug a father gives his son. Draco buried his nose into the patch of chest hair and inhaled the scent deeply.

“Oh isn’t this sweet? Hope you’ve soaked up enough love, Deatheater. It’s time to get back to your cell,” the guard grunted pulling Draco away.

“Chin up, Draco. I’ll see you soon,” Remus called out reassuringly.

Draco followed the guard to his cell with a lighter heart. He’d have another visit in two weeks and in just under two months he might even be let out on house arrest. Best of all, there was a house for him to go to. The only thing marring his good mood was knowing that his mother was gone and he would never see her again.

The prison remained cold, damp, dark and dismal but Draco had an inner peace that he hadn’t known since childhood. It made his head spin that the man he mocked in school during his third year was now his own personal helper and savior. He found himself quickly becoming obsessed over Remus Lupin. He wanted to know more about the man. How old was he. What did he do for a living? Was he still grieving for his departed wife? Had he begun a new relationship? What was his favorite Quidditch team? What was his favorite color? Did he wear cologne or was that his natural scent? Was it painful being a werewolf? Was there anything Draco could do to help him in return?

The other prisoners coughed, complained, at times even screamed insanely, but Draco found himself to be separated from them once more. He was no longer devastated and thinking that this would be the end of him. Remus had given him hope.

It seemed that the days dragged until the guards called out that it was once again bath time. Draco quickly followed them out and took care to wash himself thoroughly before putting on the clean shift. Though he knew it was irrational, he felt nervous about seeing Remus again. He took the time to look at his reflection in the mirror.

A shadow of his former self stared back at him. The image was painfully thin with skin so pale that it appeared translucent. There were ugly black circles under his eyes and bags that looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks. He wondered how Remus could stand to look at the ugly, pathetic, little waif he’d become.

“Stop admiring your pretty little self and let’s go, Deatheater!” the guard scolded.

Draco complied quickly and allowed the guard to usher him into the meeting room once more. This time, Remus was accompanied by a tiny child with messy black hair and big green eyes. If Draco didn’t know better, he’d swear he was looking at Harry Potter as a two year old.

“Good afternoon, Draco,” Remus greeted.

“Good afternoon, Dwaco,” the Harry Potter look-a-like mimicked with a mischievous grin.

“Good afternoon, Remus,” Draco greeted in return nodding at the man before falling to his knees in front of the child.

“You must be Teddy. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” Draco greeted, holding out a hand.

Teddy giggled and accepted the pro-offered hand, shaking it vigorously.

“Shall we sit at the table?” Remus suggested.

Draco stood and walked over to the table, settling himself into his usual seat. Remus sat across from him with Teddy at his side.

“Do you weally have the Mawk?” Teddy asked with big hopeful eyes.

“Teddy, I told you not to ask that,” Remus quickly scolded.

“That’s alright, Remus. I was a little boy once too and I know what its like to be curious. Yes, Teddy. When I was young, I was very foolish and I made a terrible mistake by taking the Mark,” Draco agreed.

“Can I see it?” Teddy asked hopefully.

Feeling very uncomfortable, Draco looked at Remus and raised an eyebrow to question whether it was alright with him or not.

Remus nodded his acceptance, and Draco took a hand and slowly pushed up the sleeve of his shift until the ugly tattoo could be seen.

“Wow,” Teddy gasped, reaching out as if to touch it.

“Don’t touch, Teddy. It’s impolite,” Remus quickly reminded his awestruck toddler placing a hand over his reaching arm.

“It’s alright. I was just as curious,” Draco quickly soothed, letting his arm fall on the table where Teddy could touch it if he wanted.

Teddy reached out with a chubby hand and traced the mark with a finger. “It’s wough,” he whispered in wonder.

“It’s really a branding, like a burn, so the skin doesn’t ever heal correctly,” Draco explained feeling nervous and a bit depressed.

“Does it hort?” Teddy asked.

“Not anymore,” Draco answered with a smile.

“I like you!” Teddy declared, as if he’d been pondering the decision for hours and had finally come to a verdict. Jumping up in his chair, he scrambled over the table and hugged Draco around the neck so that he effectively choked him.

Draco didn’t mind a bit. He craved affection desperately and he wanted his cousin to like him.

“Sorry about that,” Remus apologized, flushing as he pulled Teddy off of Draco’s neck.

“That’s alright. I’m rather fond of Teddy too,” Draco quickly reassured.

Teddy insisted on sitting on Draco’s lap as he continued to ask his many questions. Slowly, his hair began to lighten and grow longer until it was pale blond and hung to his shoulders just like Draco’s own. Draco felt warmth spread through his whole body and remembered his mother saying ‘Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery.’

“Dwaco, Daddy says that he used to be your teacher. Is that twoo?” Teddy questioned.

“Yes, your father taught me Defense Against the Dark Arts. I probably should have paid better attention in his class and then maybe I wouldn’t have ended up here,” Draco agreed.

“Was Daddy a good teacher?” Teddy prompted.

“He was the second best Defense teacher I had,” Draco readily admitted.

“Then who was the best?” Remus questioned, joining in the conversation with a rather wolfish grin.

Draco looked down at his little cousin. The boy’s bright green eyes sparkled with excitement, contrasting beautifully with his platinum hair cascading over his shoulders.

“Severus Snape,” Draco admitted, feeling almost guilty about not claiming Remus had been best.

“Yes, Severus was quite lethal when we wanted to be, however, I didn’t think he related well to the students. Even Hermione had difficult time learning from him,” Remus stated in a tone that showed curiosity instead of disbelief.

Draco laughed and felt Teddy’s small body trembling with the force of it. “Snape was a great teacher. You just had to understand him. The Slytherins had it easier. Everyone thought it was because we were in his house, but it wasn’t. We just understood how the Slytherin mind works. Snape loved Hermione. She was his favorite student. She even trumped me and that man adored me. Snape liked you to work for your grades and Granger was an insufferable little know-it-all. Snape needed to keep her on her toes and keep challenging her or she would have quickly grown bored in his class. Now Potter, well, Snape just didn’t like him.”

“He didn’t like Hawwy?” Teddy asked, his little face scrunching up as though he were about to cry.

Draco felt the blood drain out of his face and his heart began to race as he panicked. Now Teddy was going to hate him and Remus was going to hate him and what if Andromeda didn’t let him come to her house?

“Now Teddy, remember we talked about this. Not everyone likes everyone. It’s our opinions that make us different and unique. Besides, I must admit that there is more to that than even Draco here knows. You see I went to school with Severus Snape,” Remus began.

Teddy’s face smoothed out and an expression of curiosity took the place of despair. “So why does your going to school with him make him not like Hawwy?”

Remus smiled and gave Draco a comforting wink, “Harry’s father, his godfather, Sirius, and I all went to school with Severus Snape. We were in the same grade and the three of us were best friends. Severus was a bit of a rival since he was in Slytherin and we were all Gryffindors. I’m afraid that we treated him very poorly. Since Harry looks so much like his father, Snape had trouble separating the two and so he didn’t like Harry because of all the mean things that we did to him when he was young.”

“You did mean fings?” Teddy questioned his eyes wide.

“All little boys do naughty things from time to time. If you ask Harry and Draco here, I’m sure they can tell you lots of stories about mean things that they used to do to one another when they were in school,” Remus readily agreed, skillfully changing the subject.

“What mean fings did you do to Hawwy?” Teddy asked, turning in Draco’s lap and placing a tiny hand on his cheek.

Draco flushed with embarrassment. This was one subject he would have rather avoided, especially given that this child adored Potter.

“Hmmm, well, one time in Care of Magical Creatures Class, I was arguing with him and pretended that I saw a dementor behind him. When he turned to look, me and all my friends put our hoods up and pretended to be dementors when he looked back,” Draco admitted, carefully choosing one of the lesser of his mean things. 

Teddy laughed out loud. It was a wonderful, childish laugh that held no malice and didn’t try to hold back his sheer joy. “I fink you and Hawwy had lots a fun!”

Draco smiled, “I hope he remembers it that fondly.”

“Time’s up!” the guard called glaring at Teddy sitting so comfortably in Draco’s lap.

“See you next week,” Remus reminded as he scooped Teddy up into his arms allowing Draco to stand and return to his cell.

The prison was once again a dreary miserable place, but Draco felt warmer as he thought about the people he wanted to make his new family.

With Remus coming weekly, Draco was paying more attention to the days and looking forward to his visits so this time, he knew when a week had passed. He spent the day on alert for the tell tale call of “bath time” but it never happened. Draco decided that he must have counted wrong and went to sleep that night anticipating a visit the next day. Again, the day passed without a visitor.

Draco began to worry. It wasn’t like Remus to promise a visit and then fail to show. He worried that something had happened to his friend. Every day he awoke and anticipated a visit and every day ended in disappointment. Soon, he sank into a depression, his appetite disappeared and he saw no need to so much as open his eyes. He spent his days and nights in a near sleep coma of his own making. Once more the days blurred together and he wondered what had become of his friend and what would become of him.

“Malfoy, bath time!” a guard bellowed out.

It took Draco several minutes to realize that it wasn’t a dream and he really was being called. He quickly got up to head to the bath, only to be hit with a wave of dizziness that forced him to sit back down before he fell.

“You sick, Deatheater?” the guard questioned, sounding slightly sympathetic.

Draco groaned and nodded his head.

“You’ll have to see medical before you’ll be allowed your visitor. We can’t have you infecting the general public with a prison disease,” the guard stated.

“Okay,” Draco rasped.

“Can you get up?” the guard further questioned.

Draco decided that it must be a new guard because he sounded almost compassionate. He tried to stand and felt his entire body sway once more. A firm hand gripped his arm and steadied him.

“Let’s go,” the guard stated, sounding gruffer than previously.

Draco stumbled down the corridor as the floor spun and he almost fell several times. The guard was merciless as he half lead – half dragged Draco down the stairs to the infirmary. 

Tripping in through the doorway, Draco fell into one of the hard waiting chairs.

“Got one for you Alice,” the guard called out.

“I’m coming,” a sweet voice called back as a pudgy dark haired medi-witch waddled out from behind a curtain.

“It’s a rush, he’s got company waiting,” the guard informed her.

“Yes, I know. The prisoners are only ill when company arrives,” the medi-witch responded with a huff and a glare in the guard’s direction.

Draco decided that he rather liked her.

“What’s your name?” the medi-witch questioned.

“Draco Malfoy,” he answered.

“What seems to be the trouble Mr. Malfoy?” she kindly prompted.

“I feel dizzy and I can’t seem to walk properly,” Draco explained.

“I’m going to run a few diagnostic tests and then we’ll get you sorted,” the medi-witch reassured him.

She waved her wand and began casting various spells that formed different colored lights over him.

“Hmm, malnourished, vitamin deficient, a touch of fever and a bit of infection. Why am I not surprised? Some nasty scarring, several fresh lacerations, and he smells as if he hasn’t bathed in weeks. Don’t worry, dear, I’ll have you fixed up in no time,” the medi-witch spoke consolingly as she waddled off to get whatever potions she deemed necessary.

Draco leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He was not surprised by the outcome but wondered over his fever and infection. Was he so ill that he’d dreamed everything in his delirium? Was his mother still alive and waiting to visit him? Hope bloomed while he felt a distinct loss at the idea that he was not friends with Remus. His conflicting emotions caused his breath to come in faster and the medi-witch looked at him with concern upon her return.

She cast a quick scorgify over him, which tingled but made him feel moderately better as he could no longer smell his own body odors.

“Are you in pain?” she questioned, holding a vial with a nasty looking green potion.

Draco shook his head in denial, unable to utter the words to reassure her.

“Drink this, it will remove the infection,” she ordered handing him the green potion.

Familiar with taking foul tasting potions his entire life, Draco accepted it and swallowed the nasty fluid in one gulp.

“Now this one will remove the fever,” the medi-witch informed him, looking pleased at his willing acceptance.

Again Draco downed the potion without a complaint, handing back the empty vial.

“This one is a vitamin supplement that will take care of those deficiencies,” she kindly explained handing him a sludge brown potion.

Once more he downed the potion and realized that he was beginning to feel stronger and more alert.

“Last one, dear. This will help with the malnutrition,” she encouraged handing him a blue vial that surprisingly didn’t look as vile.

Looks were however very deceiving as it was the worst tasting of the bunch.

The medi-witch ran her wand over him once more and nodded with pleasure at the results.

“I would recommend a good, long, hot shower, plenty of rest and decent meals,” she scowled at the guard.

“So he won’t contaminate his guest?” the guard asked ignoring the medi-witch’s comments.

“No, he’s healthy,” she responded with a sigh, clearly giving up on a lost cause.

“Bath time!” the guard called out pulling Draco up from his seat and shoving him towards the stairs.

Draco studiously ignored the three other prisoners bathing and made use of his provisions. He briefly wondered whether it would be his mother or Remus when he finally arrived in the visitor’s room.

To his utter shock, it wasn’t either. Harry Potter stood waiting for him and looking very put out.

“One hour!” the guard called, shoving Draco into the room and slamming the door behind him.

“Potter,” Draco gasped upon entering.

“Malfoy, sit down.” Harry nodded in response.

Draco took his usual seat and watched in fascination as Potter sat across from him.

Draco wanted to ask so many questions. What was Potter doing here? Was his mother alive? Where was Remus? Was Teddy alright? What about Andromeda? His throat remained tight and closed and he couldn’t seem to make himself speak again.

“I guess you’re wondering why I’m here. I really shouldn’t be here but someone needs to prepare you for your parole hearing and Remus is otherwise occupied. Are you okay there Malfoy?” Harry began explaining and questioning.

Draco nodded, “Is Remus alright?” 

“He will be. He was out purchasing supplies for his Wolfs bane potion and some sick idiot decided that he needed to be punished for being a werewolf. The fool thought that all werewolves fought on Voldemort’s side and deserved Azkaban or death. He hexed Remus until he appeared to be dead. If I ever find him, I will kill him. Poor Teddy was getting a cone at Florean Fortescue’s with Andromeda and saw the whole thing. He tried to go help his dad and it was all Andromeda could do to hold him back. When the Aurors arrived, he disapparated and they haven’t been able to track him. But I promise you they will find him and he will be brought to justice,” Harry explained.

“Oh Merlin no,” Draco rasped out and felt his stomach lurch.

“You okay Malfoy? You look a bit peaky,” Harry questioned looking rather concerned.

“How could anyone hurt Remus like that? He’s so gentle and kind, it makes me ill,” Draco admitted, a tear tracking down his cheek.

“For once, we agree on something,” Harry smiled, handing Draco a handkerchief.

“Thanks Potter. I guess I have a lot to thank you for, but especially for what you did to help my mother,” Draco stated.

“It was the least I could do. She saved my life,” Harry shrugged in a rather nonchalant way.

“So, Remus is going to be alright then?” Draco prompted.

“Yeah, Andromeda got him to St. Mungos right away. He was unconscious for a week and it took several spells and potions but he’s healing. They want to keep him until after the full moon so they can sedate him through it. The medi-witches are afraid that he’ll cause more damage to himself, even with the Wolfs bane potion. Just the change will be difficult for him to endure. He’s been through much worse though, so I know he’ll pull through,” Harry reassured.

Oddly, Draco didn’t feel very reassured at all. He didn’t like the idea of Remus being in pain and hurting, especially having been through worse than what he was currently dealing with.

“What was the worst he’s been through?” Draco asked hesitantly.

“During the war, he infiltrated Greyback’s pack and acted as a spy for the Order. They were the most abusive lot you’ve ever seen. I hated seeing the damage he had to take just to fit in and not be suspicious. Even though he took the Wolfs bane and kept his mind during the transition, the rest of the pack didn’t. There were constant fights for dominant positions and Remus had to hold a high level in order to be kept in the know about what was happening. Tonks used to get so upset,” Harry related.

“His wife?” Draco asked feeling a now familiar twinge of jealousy that he knew was inappropriate, as Remus’ wife was dead and the man was his friend and nothing more.

“Yeah, he couldn’t exactly advertise that he had a human wife without subjecting her to the mercies of the pack. Besides, it was a well known fact in the Were community that Remus is bi and several of the males fighting for the alpha spot thought he shouldn’t be in a leadership position,” Harry agreed.

“He’s bi?” Draco questioned feeling a ray of hope warm the pit of his stomach.

“Oh, sorry, I thought you knew. It was common knowledge among the Order. Listen; don’t treat him any different because of it. He’s still a man. He just has a lot of love and is able to love a variety of people. Tell me I didn’t just make things uncomfortable between the two of you,” Harry nervously pleaded chewing on his lower lip.

“Potter, I can assure you that it doesn’t bother me in the least. Nott was gay and Zabini was bi and I shared a dorm with both,” Draco was quick to reassure.

“Maybe we should go over your trial preparation before we run out of time,” Harry suggested, eager to change the subject.

“Sure, when is it?” Draco questioned.

Harry cast a quick Tempus spell, “In about two hours.”

Draco began to tremble but wasn’t sure if it was anticipation, nerves, or excitement.

“First, they’ll go over your trial records and then they’ll ask you to take Vertiserum. Agree to take it, and don’t argue with me about it. The questions they’ll ask you after the Vertiserum are very specific yes or no questions. I’ve gone to a bunch of these hearings and I assure you they are always the same. Let’s go over them. Be honest with me Malfoy because you won’t be able to lie under the serum,” Harry insisted.

Draco nodded and waited for the questions.

“Draco Malfoy, are you sorry for the crimes you have committed?”

Draco whispered, “Yes.”

“Draco Malfoy, if you had the opportunity to change the past, would you look for a way to avoid the crimes you’ve committed?”

Again, Draco whispered, “Yes.”

“Draco Malfoy, if you are released from this facility, will you endeavor to become a helpful member of society?”

Draco whispered, “Yes,” once more.

“That’s good, Malfoy. Considering that your sentence is clean of any fights or difficulties, they should agree to let you out. I’ve brought you a pair of robes for your hearing, make sure you wear them. It will help if you can look more presentable,” Harry explained.

“They don’t let us have combs,” Draco hung his head in embarrassment.

“I meant your clothes, Malfoy. Your hair still looks gorgeous as ever, you arrogant pillock,” Harry teased.

“Times up!” the guard burst in. “Mr. Potter, it’s an honor. What are you doing visiting Deatheater scum? Does he have information about more Deatheaters still at large?”

“No, I’m here to help my friend prepare for his parole hearing,” Harry answered.

It was the first time Harry had ever referred to Draco as a friend and he couldn’t help but feel appreciative.

“But he’s a Deatheater,” the guard stuttered in shock.

“He was a young boy who was coerced and blackmailed while his family was threatened and even then, he couldn’t kill. He doesn’t belong in here,” Harry responded, patting Draco on the back and squeezing his shoulder slightly.

“Thanks, Harry,” Draco answered.

“See you at the trial,” Harry responded and walked out ahead of the guard and Draco.

Draco couldn’t help but smile all the way back to his cell. He barely had time to process what had happened when he was called out once more.

“Bath time, you have some fancy robes to put on,” the guard informed him, leading him to a private shower.

Draco felt like he was in heaven. The water was hot and there was extra shampoo and soap. To make things even better, there was conditioner for his hair and a comb for after. His towel was still threadbare but his fresh robes were soft, clean and thick. He gratefully pulled on the robe and headed out to meet the guard.

“Let’s go, Malfoy,” the guard grumbled.

Draco patiently followed the guard and allowed himself to be magically shackled before he was Flooed to the Ministry and taken to the trial room of the Wizengamot.

The trial went just as Harry had said it would. He listened to a recap of his original trial. Harry once again took the stand and explained why Draco should be granted house arrest for the balance of his sentence. Then, Draco was asked to take the Vertiserum and against his better judgment, he accepted it. They asked him the questions Harry told him and a few more that were not incriminating. Finally, the members of the Wizengamot began to quietly confer among themselves.

It felt like hours while he waited, but was really only a few minutes. Finally, the Wizengamot announced their decision and Draco was put on house arrest for the remaining two years of his sentence. He would not have to return to Azkaban. The guards fitted him with a magical tracking device and escorted him to Andromeda’s house.

His aunt opened the door and immediately pulled him into an embrace to welcome him.

“He isn’t permitted outside the house, we don’t even want him setting foot in the yard,” the guards warned before apparating away.

“Come in, sit down. Would you like some tea?” Andromeda fussed.

“Dwaco! Dwaco! You’re finally here!” Teddy squealed, wrapping his little arms around Draco’s calves and nearly tripping him.

Draco managed to lift Teddy up into his arms so he could follow Andromeda into the parlor.

He accepted a cup of tea and a few biscuits, sighing in ecstasy over the delicious food.

“I can’t tell you how pleased we are to have you,” Andromeda enthused.

“How is Remus?” Draco questioned.

“Doing much better. He should be home in another week or two. We were very fortunate,” Andromeda sighed, patting Teddy’s head affectionately.

“Hawwy said he’d fix it so I know Daddy will be fine. Hawwy can do anything,” Teddy confided.

Draco nodded his agreement, unwilling to destroy the child’s safe haven. Besides, the kid might be right. It did seem Potter was capable of just about anything.

After tea, Andromeda announced that it was Teddy’s naptime. Teddy started to pout and looked at Draco, longingly, as if he could change this terrible fate.

“You know, Aunt Andromeda; it’s been a really trying day for me too. Do you suppose Teddy and I could nap together?” Draco asked, appearing innocent.

“That’s a wonderful idea,” Andromeda responded appreciatively.

“Shall I tuck Teddy in and then you can show me to my room?” Draco offered.

“No, tuck us in togaffer,” Teddy insisted.

Draco smiled, it had been a while since anyone wanted to spend so much time with him.

“You’ll need to nap in Draco’s bed then because yours is too small for the both of you,” Andromeda stated, watching Teddy with concern.

“Otay!” Teddy readily agreed, grabbing Draco’s hand and pulling him towards the stairs. 

Draco followed without comment and allowed the little boy to lead him to a modest bedroom that contained a full size bed, a dresser, a nightstand, and a chair. The room was done in shades of grey and green that were reminiscent of Slytherin House and made Draco feel immediately at home.

“Gram said you’d like these colors,” Teddy confided, pulling Draco towards the bed.

Draco allowed himself to be lead over and kicked off his shoes, lying down on top of the soft comforter and opening his arms so Teddy could snuggle into them.

Teddy snuggled down as though he’d been napping with Draco forever.

“Stowey,” Teddy mumbled, closing his eyes.

Andromeda sat down on the chair and accioed a story book to read.

“Peter Pemberly and the Enchanted Cauldron by Hildegard Puffenstein, Peter was a decidedly small child. In fact, he was the smallest child in his father’s household. His brother Paul was much taller than him and even his younger sister Petra was much taller. However, there was one thing that made Peter far more special than his siblings,” Andromeda’s soothing voice began the familiar fairytale that had been a favorite of Draco’s during childhood.

A door slamming shook Draco awake from his slumber. Something was definitely different, he was comfortable and warm and there was something warm and soft snuggling into his side. Opening his eyes, he took in his surroundings and remembered the earlier events of the day.

Carefully, he extracted himself from Teddy’s embrace and quietly worked his way out of the bedroom and into the hall in search of the loo. It didn’t take him long to find it and relieve himself, washing his face and combing his hair before going in search of his aunt.

Andromeda was in the kitchen cooking a meal that smelled positively heavenly.

“That smells wonderful,” Draco greeted, sitting down at the kitchen table and smiling at his aunt.

“It’s just a beef stew but you look as if you could use a good stick to your ribs kind of meal,” Andromeda answered, her smile lighting up her face.

“Yes, it’s been a while since I’ve eaten anything substantial,” Draco readily agreed.

“Tell me about yourself and my sister,” Andromeda prompted.

Draco considered where to begin, “I had a wonderful childhood. Mother and Father spoiled me terribly. I had my own house-elf who attended to my every need and Mother would play with me when she wasn’t busy with social functions necessary to further Father’s political career. I was allowed to play with the children that my Father found acceptable. I was taught the common Pureblood rhetoric, though I didn’t know that was what it was at the time. I learned about Harry Potter and how he’d saved the Wizarding World, but how The Dark Lord’s vision was correct, only his methods were wrong. I attended Hogwarts and enjoyed learning to be a wizard and things were good until my Fifth year. When the Dark Lord rose, he summoned my Father. Our lives changed. Father became distant and cruel. When he was incarcerated, I was called in his place. The Dark Lord insisted I be marked or he would kill my mother. I loved my mother so I allowed myself to be marked. I was told that I had to find a way to let the Deatheaters into Hogwarts and kill Dumbledore. I spent my sixth year trying to do the impossible. I managed it, at least I managed to let the Deatheaters into Hogwarts but I couldn’t bring myself to kill Dumbledore. He offered me sanctuary and absolution. I wanted to take him up on it but it was too late, Snape killed him to save me and took me away. When I was captured, I was sent to Azkaban and now I’m here,” he summed up.

Andromeda came over and wrapped Draco up in a hug, kissing the top of his head just the way his mother used to.

“You’re with family now, child. Your past is forgiven,” Andromeda reassured.

The days passed comfortably with Draco spending his time eating Andromeda’s wonderful cooking, playing with Teddy, and listening intently as Harry reported on Remus’s improving condition. Draco couldn’t stop smiling when Harry finally informed them that Remus would be released the next day.

Draco took his time in the shower that morning, wanting to look his best for Remus’s return home. As he inspected his reflection, he was pleased to see that the dark circles had receded from his eyes and his frame had begun to fill out once more. He almost looked like his old self. Instead of slicking back his hair, he continued to let it fall loosely to his shoulders, as it softened his face nicely.

He couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that Remus was bi. Did that mean he stood a chance? There was one sure way to tell, he knew. He would showcase all his assets to their best advantage and watch for a reaction. He was used to his classmates and not a grown man with experience, but male was male and he was sure he would notice a reaction if there was one.

Holding up his pants, he considered. Blaise always told him he looked sexiest when he wore his tightest breeches and forwent the pants that left lines and obscured his best assets. Hoping he wasn’t pushing things too far too quickly, he threw the clean pants into the hamper with his wet towel and pulled on his skin tight tan breeches. He could feel his body reacting to the soft leather against his most private parts. It had been so long since he’d tried to attract attention and he was feeling his excitement build with every breath. Tucking himself gently into the left pant leg, he laced the front up tight.

They were perfect, his body was outlined spectacularly showcasing it to his advantage, but it was just a hint of an outline that could be easily ignored if one weren’t looking. Turning, he took note of his arse in the mirror. Blaise used to tell him that he had the tightest arse in all of Slytherin house. Seeing the way the tight breeches separated his cheeks and gave a clear picture of his muscles that played just under the surface, he had to agree that his friend had a point.

A thin, white, skin tight t-shirt was pulled on next and Draco took the time to admire how his defined abs could plainly be seen through the thin material. He wished he had a bit of chest hair of his own but sadly, he was left without. The bit of pale stumble on his face and below his belt was all he ever grew. Hopefully, Remus wasn’t turned off by a lack of chest hair.

Pulling on a fresh pair of tan robes and zipping them up until the right moment, he hurried downstairs to await Remus’s return, mentally thanking Harry Potter for contributing so generously to his inferior wardrobe.

Harry and Remus arrived fifteen minutes later, to the pleasure of the family. Teddy rushed into his father’s arms, his hair a messy black and eyes emerald green. 

“Daddy! You’s home! I miss-ed you!” Teddy cried, squeezing Remus tightly.

“I missed you too, baby,” Remus crooned, holding the child tightly.

“Remus, it’s good to have you home. Have a seat and I’ll bring some tea,” Andromeda greeted.

“Well, I have to get back. Owl me if you need anything,” Harry announced before taking his leave.

“How are you?” Draco asked as Remus settled himself into a chair and Teddy settled himself onto his father’s lap.

Draco took the time to settle into the chair across from them and lazily unzipped the front of his robes, acting as if it was an unconscious motion to get more comfortable.

“Feeling much better. It’s good to see you home,” Remus responded, making Draco’s insides turn to mush as his eyes traveled over Draco’s exposed body lingering on his groin area.

Draco cheered inwardly as he noticed a slight blush staining Remus’ cheeks, while his eyes seemed glued to his crotch.

It seemed that Remus was a prospect after all and Draco intended to fully exploit any advantage he could find.

Shrugging off his robes, so that he could display this lithe body to best advantage, he stood up and walked over to Teddy.

“Hey Teddy, do you want me to help you rebuild your castle to show your Dad?” Draco offered.

“Yeah! It’s the bestest castle ever Daddy! Me and Dwaco builded it lots and lots!” Teddy enthused, racing into the corner where his building blocks were kept.

Draco artfully turned and crouched down on his knees allowing his arse to rise up a bit as he leaned over to “help” Teddy get out all the blocks they would need. Though it was soft, Draco didn’t miss the hissed intake of air over his position or the telltale buldge that was forming at Remus’ crotch.

“Let the games begin,” Draco thought smugly.

With Remus’s return home, Draco was reminded of his earlier plan and decided that it was time he put it into action. 

Draco started by offering to brew the Wolfs bane potion for Remus, who readily agreed as he remembered Draco’s talent for Potions. Draco was given permission from the Ministry to use his wand for cleaning charms and in approved Potion making, so he was able to brew simple healing draughts as well as the Wolfs bane potion for Remus.

He made sure to keep the small room he used for brewing warmer than the rest of the house, so that he would have an excuse to spend his time in his shirt and breeches and so he was able to roll up his sleeves to display his muscled forearms, which he noticed Remus’ eyes lingering on frequently.

Under the guise of ordering Potions ingredients, Draco borrowed Remus’s owl, but in addition to sending off for the necessary Potions supplies, he also sent several missives to the Ministry, requesting his rightful seat in his father’s steed.

It took several months of petitions, but finally Draco was accepted and given his father’s governor position within the ministry. Next, he petitioned the Werewolf Legislation Department to amend the new laws governing werewolves. He researched so that he had countless examples of werewolves being both helpful and useful members of society and pointing out the unfair bias that made them unable to hold certain positions. He further pointed out that every group has both poor and good members and by punishing the feral werewolves, they were also forcing the reformed werewolves into feral conditions. It was an exciting piece of legislation that took most of his concentration and hours upon hours of work. He poured most of his free time into research and petitions.

While he worked, he found himself settling more and more into his new home life. He enjoyed playing wizarding blocks and table quidditch with Teddy. He appreciated his aunt’s loving attentions and her delicious cooking. But mostly, he found himself drawing closer to Remus, the man that he considered his own personal savior. But frustratingly, despite Remus’ obvious attraction to him, the man continued to either ignore him in a sexual way or was oblivious to the constant signals that Draco continued sending.

It became obvious to Draco that if he wanted Remus, he would need to get him alone and be terribly blunt, as innuendo obviously didn’t work on Gryffindors.

It wasn’t until his case was up to be reviewed by the Wizengamot that he realized the two years of his sentence had passed, while he was distracted.

This time, it was Remus who stood by his side at the Wizengamot. Once again, he listened as his initial trial was reviewed and waited with baited breath for the Wizengamot’s decision. They conferred for a few minutes, that felt like a lifetime to Draco, and finally pronounced him reformed and permitted his return to society. All restrictions were taken off his wand and he was free to live his life.

Remus offered to take him out to lunch to celebrate and he readily accepted.

They went to The Warrington, which had always been one of Draco’s favorite restaurants. Draco smiled as he looked around the familiar dining room and smelled the wonderful aroma drifting out from the kitchens.

The Maitre d’ led them to a private table in the wizarding space of the famous restaurant. Draco settled in to his seat and watched as Remus tried to get comfortable but seemed intimidated by their surroundings.

“May I get you gentlemen a drink?” the Maitre d’ politely requested.

“A bottle of Watley,” Draco ordered.

“Very good, sir,” the Maitre d’ agreed and headed off to place their drink order.

“If you’re uncomfortable here, we can leave,” Draco offered feeling guilty that Remus seemed to feel so out of place where he felt relaxed.

“No, Draco. Harry insisted I bring you here to celebrate,” Remus reassured.

“Remus, I think its time you stop doing what Harry tells you to do for me. I’m a free man now; you don’t have to look out for me anymore. I appreciate your taking me to celebrate, but if you don’t want to be here, I won’t enjoy it. Let’s go somewhere you’re comfortable or we don’t have to go out at all,” Draco offered despite how much it cost him to give up this lovely restaurant and Remus’s company.

“It’s not that Draco. I really do want to celebrate with you. I’m so pleased that you’re finally free. I just feel like this is goodbye and I don’t really want you to leave. Don’t mind me, I’m being selfish. This just feels a little too much like a...” Remus started to explain.

“Your Watley,” the Maitre d’ announced, opening the bottle and offering the cork to Draco. 

Draco accepted it, smelled it, and gestured for some to be poured into his glass. He swirled the wine and took a small sip before a smile crossed his face.

“It’s lovely, thank you,” Draco informed the Maitre d’.

“Very good, sir,” the Maitre d’ answered, filling both their glasses and handing each a menu before leaving them alone once more.

“What were you saying?” Draco questioned, eager to finish their earlier conversation.

Remus blushed a lovely shade of pink. “It’s not important, let’s enjoy dinner, shall we?”

Draco nodded and picked up his menu looking over the choices. 

Remus also picked up his menu but appeared to be glancing at Draco frequently and continued to blush.

Draco desperately wanted to continue their earlier conversation but like a true Slytherin, he waited, biding his time until Remus would drink a bit more and get more relaxed.

Their waitress arrived, “May I take your order?”

Remus gestured for Draco to order first.

“I’ll start with White onion soup, rosemary croutons followed by Venison and beef cottage pie, Worcestershire sauce and finish with Vanilla panna cotta, poached champagne rhubarb,” Draco answered as though he’d never been locked away.

“Very good sir, and you sir?” the waitress questioned turning to Remus.

“I’ll have the Ham hock and foie gras terrine, piccalilli, followed by Venison and beef cottage pie, Worcestershire sauce and finish with Apple and cinnamon crumble, ginger ice cream.”

“Very good sir, your starters will be out shortly,” the waitress informed them.

“So, Draco what are your plans now?” Remus questioned.

“I was hoping that I could continue to stay with Andromeda, Teddy and you for a bit. I plan to expand my owl order potions business and to spend a bit more time taking over my family’s political agenda. I hope to change some legislation and make things easier for the others like me, who need a fresh start and those who’ve been discriminated upon for things they can’t control,” Draco responded, watching as Remus took a drink and swallowed.

Draco was mesmerized by the way Remus’s throat contracted, and let his gaze drift down to the top of Remus’ robes, that Draco knew from experience, were just above the start of his sexy chest hair. He allowed his eyes to linger at the top of the collar before snapping himself out of his lustful ponderings and returned his gaze to Remus’s face.

“You’re family, you are welcome to stay as long as you like,” Remus quickly agreed.

The waitress arrived and set their appetizers in front of them before turning and walking away.

“Thank you, Remus,” Draco politely nodded, taking a drink of his wine and wondering how he would broach the subject he really wanted to discuss.

“I’m a bit surprised, you’re still a young man, I thought you might want a place of your own since you’ll likely start dating now,” Remus suggested, looking rather uncomfortable.

Draco wanted to chuckle, Remus had just broached the very subject he wanted to explore. “Would you mind if I dated from the house?”

Remus looked even more uncomfortable, “No, of course not. I just assumed that a young man like you would want some privacy with his dates.”

“Do you find it difficult to date?” Draco questioned, feigning innocence.

“I don’t date,” Remus responded sounding oddly sad.

“Why not?” Draco continued.

“Well, there’s Teddy and Andromeda and it just isn’t a good idea,” Remus tried to explain, stabbing his appetizer rather harshly.

“So, you don’t date because you have a son?” Draco pressed.

“Well, I don’t know how to explain. If I start dating and end up getting married again, then its likely that my new partner will not want to live under Andromeda’s roof and that would mean displacing Teddy and I don’t want to upset him. He’ll be off to Hogwarts in another six years and then I’ll be free to date while he’s away,” Remus responded sounding slightly disappointed but determined.

“What about sex? Don’t you still get horny?” Draco countered boldly, hoping he wasn’t pushing Remus too far.

Remus nearly choked on his last bite and took a long drink of wine as the waitress came to take away their empty appetizer dishes and replaced them with their main courses.

“I go out sometimes but nothing more than a one-night here or there. It would have to be someone really special to replace Tonks, she was one of a kind,” Remus finally responded.

“So, you’d only consider a female?” Draco asked, taking a bite of his venison and sighing in appreciation.

Remus, once again, appeared to have trouble swallowing. 

“Who told you?” he hissed.

“Potter. I’m sorry if I wasn’t to know. I didn’t mean any harm,” Draco quickly placated.

Remus seemed to mull over Draco’s response before coming to a decision, “Why are you suddenly so interested in my dating?”

Draco knew that it was now or never. If he’d misread Remus it could make things uncomfortable at home, but if he’d read him right, he was about to get what he’d been aching for over the last two years.

“Now that I’m a free man and able to live my life, I’m looking for a partner. I’ve been thinking a lot about the kind of man that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Close your mouth, Remus you’ll catch flies. You didn’t really think I was straight, did you? Over the past two years, I’ve watched the way you take care of Andromeda and Teddy, and find myself judging my mystery man based on you. But then, I remembered that Potter said you were bi. So, I was hoping I could have the real deal instead of a poor copy. What do you say Remus? Want to take our friendship to the next level and give me a try?” Draco casually drawled.

Remus appeared shocked. He stared as though he couldn’t believe what he’d just heard.

“You want to date me?” Remus stuttered.

Draco allowed his old Slytherin smirk to cross his face, sure he was reading the man correctly. Allowing his sexual desires to come to the surface, he huskily whispered, “Actually, I want to fuck you into the floor, against the wall, and anywhere else I can get your pants down.”

Remus eyes widened but they also darkened with lust.

“What about Teddy?” Remus managed to get out, as he loosened his tie and undid his top two buttons exposing that sexy chest hair to Draco’s view.

“I adore Teddy and Teddy adores me too,” Draco brushed away the problem.

“What if it doesn’t work?” Remus worried, though he seemed mesmerized by Draco’s throat.

“I assure you all my equipment works,” Draco drawled in a breathy whisper.

Remus groaned.

“Want to get a room? I’ll let you take the merchandise for a test drive. If you’re not satisfied, it’ll be like any other one nighter, but if you have a good time, promise we’ll give us a go,” Draco suggested.

Remus seemed to be fighting an internal war. His eyes were black with lust and he kept looking at Draco’s hair, eyes, neck and chest but hesitated to answer.

The waitress arrived once more to remove their empty dinner plates and set their deserts before them.

Draco decided to add the final enticement; he picked up his spoon and filled it with his desert. Taking his time to slowly lick the vanilla flavored delight, he moaned his appreciation before pushing the spoon into his mouth and making a slight sucking sound.

“You’re trying to kill me,” Remus groaned.

“Eat your dessert and then I’ll give you a real treat,” Draco promised with a wink, sure he’d won.

Remus nodded, looking nervous and began eating his desert so quickly that Draco wondered if he was tasting it at all.

When they’d finished, the waitress arrived once more and informed them that the bill was already taken care of by Mr. Harry Potter. Remus nodded his thanks and stood quickly, pulling on his cloak.

Draco smirked and took his time putting on his own cloak, while taking the time to slowly take in Remus from head to toe and back again.

“Quit teasing,” Remus growled, grabbing Draco’s arm and hurrying him towards the exit.

Draco was in heaven. He’d been right. Remus was just as attracted to him as he was to Remus. Once they were outside the restaurant, Remus seemed to be looking around for something.

“There’s a nice hotel round the corner,” Draco suggested.

“Lead the way,” Remus encouraged, giving Draco a gentle push.

“Eager Remus?” Draco teased.

“I’ve been watching you prance around the house for the last two years in your tight breeches thinking you were straight. You’ve been teasing me for two years, I’m more than eager,” Remus admitted, giving Draco’s bum a playful smack.

“And here I thought all my hard efforts were wasted on someone oblivious,” Draco teased back.

“I couldn’t do anything while you were on house arrest. I didn’t want you uncomfortable in the house,” Remus protested.

“I was damn uncomfortable taking care of my own needs every night,” Draco groaned as they reached their destination and he felt the heat of Remus’s body against his back.

“How may I help you gentlemen?” the receptionist greeted.

“I’ll need a room for the night,” Draco answered with a smile that made the poor girl catch her breath.

“Yes sir, any specifications?” the receptionist continued.

“I prefer a suite with a king size bed and I’ll need some champagne and strawberries,” Draco responded continuing to smile.

“Will you be staying alone sir?” the receptionist continued looking hopeful.

“No, I’ll be entertaining a guest later this evening,” Draco responded with a wink.

“Twelve galleons, you’ll be in Room 319,” the receptionist informed him, accepting his money and handing him a room key.

“Come along Remus, I’ll show you my room before you go,” Draco offered, gesturing towards the lifts.

Remus nodded and followed Draco. He waited until they were alone in the lift and then asked, “Are you ashamed about going to bed with a man?”

“No, what gave you that idea?” Draco questioned looking shocked.

“You didn’t want the receptionist to know I was the one staying with you. I’m not anyone’s dirty little secret Draco,” Remus scolded.

“Remus, I did that for you because of Teddy. I’m proud to be with you,” Draco reassured him, pulling him into their first kiss.

It was incredible, Remus’s mouth was soft and pliant and when Draco slowed, he took over the kiss, taking control and stringing Draco’s body into the most wonderful tension he’d ever experienced.

When the doors opened, Remus released him.

“If we don’t get to that room soon, I’m not going to make it,” Draco panted.

Remus chuckled and pulled Draco by the hand, hurrying him down the hall. He fumbled with the key until Draco took it from him and wrestled the door open.

The moment they were in the door, Remus had reclaimed Draco’s mouth and kicked the door shut behind them. Draco managed to wrestle them both out of their outer cloaks before he was reduced to whimpers and gentle thrusting through clothes.

“Not like that, you promised to fuck,” Remus scolded.

Draco groaned and took a step back, “Strip.”

Remus slowly began to remove his tie. Draco mirrored the action. Slowly they each took the time to unbutton their tops and remove them. Draco gasped out loud at the sight of Remus shirtless. It was the first time he’d seen Remus’s chest completely exposed, and the rosy nipples surrounded by golden brown curls was enough to send him over the edge. With a growl, he pounced on Remus and shoved him against the wall. Latching onto one of those rosy nipples, he began to nibble and bite as he quickly divested Remus of his pants.

“What?” Remus managed to gasp out around the onslaught of excitement.

“You’re incredible, I’ve got to have you,” Draco responded, running a hand through the soft, curly hair and using the other to pull Lupin’s mouth to his own once more.

“Merlin, Draco, slow down,” Remus pleaded as Draco ground his cloth covered erection against Remus’s bare one.

“Salazar, you’re perfect,” Draco complimented. 

“Bed?” Remus asked, nodding in that direction.

Draco nodded, “Top or bottom?”

“I go both ways, what’s your preference?” Remus questioned.

“I go both ways too. We were made for each other. I’m too worked up to relax so I’ll top first,” Draco quickly decided.

“First?” Remus questioned.

“Hell yes, I fully intend to have you every way I can tonight,” Draco smirked, seeming to have regained some of his composure as he stripped off his own pants and led Remus to the bed.

“Lie down,” Draco directed giving Remus a gentle push onto the bed.

Remus lay down on his back and watched as Draco pulled a tube of lube out of his pocket.

“I see you came prepared,” Remus teased.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you. I wasn’t about to take any changes,” Draco responded before licking Remus’s prick from base to tip.

“Merlin!” Remus called out, arching his hips off the bed.

Draco smirked as he began to suck on the head of Remus’s cock, while warming some of the lube in his hands. Once he deemed it sufficiently warmed, he used a finger to slowly massage Remus’s tight opening.

Remus smelled musky and male and absolutely perfect. He’d already begun to dribble a bit of pre-cum and it was just the right amount of salty and sweet. Taking his time to slowly run his tongue up and down the shaft, sucking on the tip and returning to the base as he rubbed at the small ring of muscle, he snuck a finger in. Remus seemed oblivious to the entrance of the finger and Draco began to slowly push it in and out. As the tight ring relaxed, Draco added a second finger and snuck his other hand up to tweak a nipple.

Remus began to moan and writhe, thrusting gently into Draco’s mouth. Draco wondered if Remus would come before he was fully prepared, but decided it didn’t matter. The man looked fabulous and Draco couldn’t wait to see him come undone.

As Remus began thrusting more urgently, Draco slipped in a third finger and slowly worked them in and out. He was pleased to see that Remus opened up rather easily, though he worried that the man had many other lovers that he would compare Draco’s performance to.

“Stop, I’ll …” Remus gasped out.

Draco regrettably let the cock slip from his mouth and removed his fingers.

“Ready?” he smirked.

“Oh yes,” Remus agreed.

Draco slicked his cock with the remaining lube and slowly worked his way in.

“Oh, that feels so good,” Remus encouraged.

Draco managed to seat himself completely and waited for Remus to encourage him to move. It was so warm and tight and perfect. All Draco wanted to do was thrust into that tight heat but he didn’t want to hurt Remus.

“Move,” Remus demanded.

Draco slowly pushed in, until he felt Remus entire body jerk with pleasure, his cock twitching between their stomachs.

“There, right there,” Remus groaned in encouragement.

Draco began moving in earnest. It felt so good, his body was feeling pleasure everywhere and it was the man he’d dreamed of beneath him. Holding himself up with his arms, he began kissing Remus in time with his thrusts enjoying the scratchy feel of the chest hair against his own as he brushed it with each thrust.

“Draco,” Remus panted staring deep into his eyes.

It was so very personal, as though Remus were looking into his very soul and approving instead of judging him.

Draco felt his balls draw up and shouted out, “Remus!” as he emptied into the other man, feeling the moisture of Remus’s release between their stomachs. Fully spent, he collapsed on top of Remus, breathing deeply for several minutes.

“That was amazing,” Draco praised kissing Remus upon his recovery.

“You were right, it all works well,” Remus agreed with a lopsided smile.

“Mmm,” Draco agreed beginning to kiss and suckle Remus’s neck and working his way further down as he allowed his cock to slip out.

“Maybe we should clean up a bit?” Remus suggested, petting Draco’s hair.

“I’ve only just begun,” Draco informed him before licking his way down to a rosy nipple.

Remus looked down and was shocked to see Draco’s renewed erection.

“I don’t think I can go again so soon,” Remus hesitated.

“Don’t worry, old man, I’ll help you get it up. After all you promised to fuck me back,” Draco teased.

Remus was about to retort when his ability to speak ended as Draco began to lick the come off his stomach and dick.

Once he’d licked Remus clean, he flipped onto his back and began to prepare himself making sure that Remus had a good view of his fingers slowly pushing in and out. Once he was fully stretched, he returned his attentions to Remus’s spent prick.

It didn’t take Draco’s talented mouth long to restore Remus’s own erection.

“My turn,” Draco stated raising an eyebrow and getting on his hands and knees to present his bum.

“You’re not shy are you?” Remus teased.

“Are you going to fuck me or ask foolish questions?” Draco countered, feeling embarrassed but too horny to care.

Remus answered by sheathing himself with one thrust.

“Good Godric, you’re tight,” Remus praised.

“It’s been a few years,” Draco grunted, rocking front and back impatiently.

Remus took the hint, grabbed Draco’s hips and began to thrust.

Draco felt like he was in heaven. Despite having come so recently, he could feel his orgasm building almost immediately, as Remus pounded his prostate at just the right angle.

“Fuck, I’m going to…” Remus cried out spilling into Draco’s hot channel.

Draco followed the moment he felt the spray on his prostate.

Remus collapsed on top of Draco and wrapped his arms around the blond in a protective gesture.

“I think I love you,” Draco whispered.

“That’s good, because I know I love you,” Remus responded.

“Then, we’ll make this work?” Draco asked hopefully.

“Definitely,” Remus agreed.


End file.
